Blog użytkownika:Juleczkalubikoteczka/Moje piosenki
Moja piosenka o Marinette (Biedronce) W ciągu dnia, jestem Marinette nastolatka z wielkimi marzeniami lecz kiedy Paryż opanuję zło, do akcji wkracza Biedronka i Czarny kot! to jestem ja francuska bohaterka którą gryzie jedna wielka rozterka, czy nadaje się na wybawicielkę ludu, do ich obrony wkładam wiele trudu ooo Ja jestem Marinette ooo W szkole mam wiele spięć, ooo ale jako Biedronka odstresowuje się! To jestem ja bohaterka Paryża mam super moc której codziennie używam, oraz Marinette córka piekarza, która przy Adrienie nie wyraźnie się wyraża W moim normalnym świecie jąkam się i przewracam a jako Biedronka jestem uwielbiana czemu tak jest, sama nie wiem ale lubię latać z jo-jo nad niebem ooo głosu serca słucham się ooo zawszę bohaterką być chce ooo kocham moje życie i to jak wygląda. To jestem ja bohaterka Paryża mam super moc której codziennie używam, oraz Marinette córka piekarza, która przy Adrienie nie wyraźnie się wyraża (5 razy) To jestem ja bohaterka Paryżaaaaaaa! ---- I jak wam się podoba piosenka? proszę o komentarze nie tylko te pozytywne Nowa piosenka! Jestem Nikola dziewczyna jak każda inna lecz kiedy musze stawić czoła złej matmie staję się nie kumatą Nikolą! głupi nauczyciel nieciekawa matematyka a o niej nie lubię opowiadać ta czarna magia chce dorwać mnie a ja aniołkiem na tym przedmiocie nie jestem matma pokręcona rzecz pewien chłopak w mym sercu jest ale on kocha dziewczynę której imienia nie zdradzę Nikola szczęśliwa jest pani wesoła i pani zakochana! to Nikola szczęśliwa jest pomocna tam gdzie jej potrzeba matematyka oto jestem tu mam potężną moc uwierzcie w to przyrzekam wam że zrobię wszystko by zawsze wokół was rozsiewać zło matma pokręcona rzecz pokochajcie mnie ale wam w głowie tylko oglądanie Miraculum! tu wam daję tą orginalną piosenkę którą tylko przerobiłam i wbijajcie na kanał Bojówki!https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t9k_dID5Aww Piosenka o mnie Tak na co dzień jestem Nikola zwyczajna dziewczyna ze zwyczajnym życiem ale mam w sobie coś o czym nie wie nikt to moja tajemnica. Każdego dnia do głupiej szkoły gnam sama nie wiem po co ide tam gdy spojże ja na nią żygać chce co o niej myśle każdy wie . Ooo miesza w głowie mi ooo ona w koszmarach się śni aaa a gdy mam czas piszę na blogu raz dwaaa. Mam super dar do pisania opowiadań tak działa moc mojego umysłu mam super dar a w sercu żar dodaje mi sił miłości duch. To ja ta szkoła co nie wielbi jej lecz wszystkie me starania na nic są gdy w szkole jest nie lubi uczyć się choć ja nauczyć jej matmy chce ooo wiedza nich prowadzi ją aaa zawsze we mnie być nie chce aaa niech nie szczęście dłużej trwa zbieraj się raz dwaaa. Mam super dar do pisania opowiadań tak działa moc mojego umysłu mam super dar a sercu żar dodaje mi sił miłości duch mam super dar do pisania opowiadań. Mam super darrrrr ! mam dla was mały taki jakby prezencik zadawajcie mi pytania co chcielibyście się o mnie dowiedzieć a ja na WSZYSTKIE odpowiem obiecuje. A ta tajemnica to... nie powiem wstydzę się hehe to pa sory ale nie napisze dziś rozdziału bo nie mam czasu ani dziś już ochoty. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Piosenki Fanon